


the road not taken

by diei_elf



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Language, M/M, Punk
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diei_elf/pseuds/diei_elf
Summary: Друзья порой оказывают сильное влияние на человека. Но если это плохие друзья? То и влияние должно быть соответственным. Или как нам говорят родители: От кого поведешься, от того и наберешься, да, Майк?





	1. «Хой, панки»

Майк знал, что если его кто-то увидит здесь из знакомых, друзей или, упаси господи, братьев, то ему, несомненно, не жить больше в этом теле. По крайней мере — в целом теле.

Шестнадцатилетний парень, разгуливающий по своей же воле в «не самом лучшем районе Ньй-Йорка», наверное, не та картинка, что представляется родителям перед сном. А сейчас именно то время «перед сном».

Майк соврал, что идет с ночевкой к другу из школы, чтобы доделать проект по физике. Хотя на самом деле кроме однотипных конспектов учитель физики ничего не задает с самого седьмого класса.

Но братья и тем более отец этого не знают, так что, Майк искренне надеется, что его отмазка прокатит, и все пройдет гладко, как обычно. В принципе, сказать отцу, что он переночует у друга, был неплохой план. Недостатками плана были лишь то, что тот «друг», которого Майк попросил позвонить и сказать определенный текст отцу, был знакомый разгильдяй с прокуренным голосом, которому уже как года два назад стукнуло восемнадцать.

Но если бы отец и что-то заметил, то фраза Майки о том, что школьный друг «Тони» немного заболел, все уладила. Должна была.

Оставалось надеяться, что отец не захочет позвонить родителям Тони и лично удостовериться, что его сыну разрешили-предложили остаться на ночь в чужом доме.

Ох, Майк может со сто процентной уверенность сказать, что если бы отец позвонил родителям Тони, а те, конечно же, были бы не в курсе кто и зачем им звонит, то папа сразу бы — уже на расстоянии стал бы заколачивать Майки в его комнате. Лет так на десять-двадцать. Пока Майк не постареет и «дурь из головы не выйдет».

Но… отец в этот раз поверил Майки на слово (точнее на слово пьяному вдрызг Блэку), и это можно считать чудом. А любому чуду нужно радоваться, пока чудо не закончилось и не дало ремнем по заднице…

Майк обходит стороной машину с проколотыми шинами, что всегда стоит здесь. Она вроде уже как вросла в асфальт и стала частью — декорацией местных «пейзажей».

Поворачивая за угол старой заброшенной пятиэтажки, в которой обычно ошиваются наркоманы, которые уже «неизлечимо больны», Майк вспоминает, как заходил как-то раз в этом дом, (интерес сыграл в одном месте) так зрелище отпечаталось в памяти еще надолго, если не навсегда. Темное и сырое помещение без какой-либо мебели или даже обоев. Одни голые кирпичные стены и такой же пол. А по углам, как крысы, валялись тела, еще живые, но уже почти мертвые, с стеклянными безжизненными глазами, как у селедки. Там же по углам были и шприцы, которыми эти крысы себя же травили. Гора живого (пока что) биомусора, что медленно, но верно гниет. Бррр.

Майк вздрагивает и, делая вдох, подходит к следующему невысокому дому. Он из того же серого кирпича, что и все дома в этом старом районе. Кирпичные стены все в граффити и нецензурных надписях. Перешагивая несколько ступенек за раз, Майк заходит «в нутро» дома. В нос сразу ударяет привычный запах каких-то аромапалочек, дешевых сигарет, краски, протухшей еды и грязных носков. Прикрывая нос воротником черной кофты, подросток в ускоренном шаге проходит первый этаж и поднимается по лестнице на второй. На втором этаже у лестницы лежит незнакомое тело, что явно перебрало с алкоголем. Перешагнув через парня, Майки идет к знакомой двери лофта с большим желтым смайлом, что сам же Майк нарисовал пару месяцев назад краской из баллончика. Только вот смайл перечеркнут черной краской. Майк даже знает, кто это сделал. Поэтому он не злится.

Открывая дверь, которая как обычно не закрыта, ибо замка нет, разве что есть отвертка, которой можно закрыть дверь изнутри через старый разломанный замок и петлю на стене. Но «жителей» лофта вряд ли интересует, кто к ним может зайти. Слишком эти панки похуистичны гостеприимны.

— Хей, песик, твоя сучка пришла! — вместо приветствия раздается высокий мужской голос с дивана.

Поднимая отвертку с пола и закрывая с ее помощью дверь на замок, Майк разворачивается к парню на диване и, улыбаясь, показывает средний палец. Парень на диване тут же смеется и говорит: «Научи своего парня манерам» Блэку, которого Майки еще не видит. А это может означать только, что белобрысый снова в своей обитель — в другой комнате без окон и дверей, в центре которой стоит бильярдный стол, а у стены неплохой кожаный диван, что панки стащили откуда-то. Откуда они говорить отказались, ссылаясь на то, что «это их секретное местечко для заимствования вещиц».

— Эй, рыжуль, принес горло смочить? — парень садится на диване, свешивая одну ногу к полу. Темные волосы, что давным-давно красили в зеленый, блеснули на свету, когда диско шар, подвешенный к проводу на потолке (ранее там была люстра), прокрутился в лунном свете.

В комнате, если ее так можно назвать, было полно хлама и разных вещей, притащенных с мусорки. Но некоторые вещи не вписывались в общий «колорит». Например, картины у стены за диваном, выполненные в одном стиле и видимо одним художником, выделялись на фоне других вещей. Но Майки нравились эти картины чем-то. Это были портреты неизвестных девушек, и, несмотря на то, что масло, которым были нарисованный портреты, уже в нескорых местах облупилась, а по краям холстов имелись пятна от кетчупа (Майк надеялся, что это он, а не кровь), картины были все еще красивыми. Они передавали эмоции девушек, которых художник запечатлел на холсте.

Аккуратно обходя все «чистые» места на полу, Майк подходит к ярко красному дивану и стаскивает со спины рюкзак.

— Не забудь сказать «спасибо», Ренди, — говорит Майки, пока вытаскивает бутылку воды.

Парень на диване, как ребенок, родители которого вернулись из магазина с вкусняшками, подпрыгивает от нетерпения на диване. Он перехватывает из рук подростка воду и тут же откручивает крышку, делая несколько больших глотков.

Майк закатывает глаза и достает еще одну такую же бутылку воды, кидая ее молчаливому Стивену, что как всегда притворяется спящим в кресле. Но, несмотря на закрытые глаза, панк ловит воду и, говоря негромкое «должен буду», спокойно откручивает крышку и пьет.

Стивен нравился Майки… эм, конечно, не в том плане, что Блэк, но нравился. Более спокойный и рассудительный, он никогда не подкалывал (обидно, по крайней мере) его и иногда даже давал дельные советы, за что Майк благодарен. Стив напоминал Майки Донни. Ну, какую-то «темную версию» Донни. Хотя некоторые несовпадения и абсолютные неточности, отличающие Стива от брата-зубрилы все же были. Например, Стив не носил очки, разве что линзы (без диоптрий), делающие его глаза неоново-голубыми, как у хамелеона? ящерицы? аватара? В общем, глаза для Стива были, как Майк понял, больной темой. А еще голубоглазый панк любил голубой (голубые глаза, голубые пряди на черных длинных волосах, голубые нашивки на кожаной куртке…).

Оставляя рюкзак у дивана, Майк разворачивается ко второй комнате. Она была без дверей, только «висюльки» плотной шторой отделяли два помещения.

— Он не в настроении! — кидает Ренди, когда Майк идет к другой комнате и заходит через штору из бисера.

Те же голые исписанные стены, каменный пол, может быть, более прокуренный воздух (так как здесь нет окна, через которое дым мог бы выходить наружу). Белый никотиновый пар от сиг летает в воздухе сгустками, он тут же огибает Майки и въедается в легкие, стоит вдохнуть раз. Кашляя, рыжеволосый подросток машет рукой у носа, чтобы хоть немного разогнать дым, и идет к Блэку. Глаза чуть слезятся от того же дыма. 

Парень с осветленными и выкрашенными в практически белоснежный цвет волосами стоит у бильярдного стола. Джинсовой или кожаной куртки, которую обычно носит парень, сейчас нет. И Майк видит джинсовку Блэка валяющееся на диване. Черная майка совсем не прикрывает рук и татуировки, которые украшают кожу Блэка. Майк не часто видит его татуировки, поэтому его взгляд ненадолго задерживается на руках панка. Мышцы, когда белобрысый сильнее сжимает кий и ударяет по шарам, изящно напрягаются. Капелька пота скользит по шее панка и уходит за шиворот черной безрукавки. 

Майк стоит близко. Он чувствует жар, исходящий от Блэка. Но он также чувствует неприятный поток эмоций, что исходит от панка.

— Тебе пора быть в кроватке, время позднее, — говорит Блэк. Его голос тверже и сдержаннее обычного. Майк не узнает своего парня.

Фыркая, подросток запрыгивает на стол.

— Я и в кроватке. У Тони дома. Ты же сам убедил в этом моего отца. Разве нет?

Блэк не смотрит на него. Но Майк смотрит и видит, как в сумраке блестят серые глаза.

— Надо было не вестись у тебя на поводу, — Блэк снова бьет, шар укатывается в лунку. — И вообще, тебе лучше сюда больше не приходить. Займись уроками, ты же в каком… девятом, десятом классе? Экзамены и прочая хрень, самоопределение в жизни.

Майк ставит руку позади себя, чтобы чуть наклониться назад и заглянуть в глаза Блэка. Чтобы тот, наконец, посмотрел на него.

— В десятом, да. И давно тебя волнует моя успеваемость в школе? Хей, я тебя не понимаю…

Блэк останавливается и кладет кий на стол. Он опирается руками на край стола и, о да, наконец, смотрит на подростка. Потный от духоты, с расширенными зрачками от курева, с пирсингом в ушах и на губе. Блэк смотрит на Майки несколько секунд, после чего отрывается от стола, делая шаг назад, и зачесывая отросшие волосы рукой к загривку.

— Только дурак может «втюриться» в такого, как я.

Майки улыбается.

— Так я дурак?

Блэк подходит к нему медленно. Он останавливается близко, так, что Майк может обхватить талию панка ногами. Что Майк и делает. Блэк тащит его ближе к себе, и Майк замирает, смотря в серые глаза. Глаза, которые смотрят на него в ответ с любовью, в которых читается страсть, но в которых имеет место быть и какое-то… непринятие.

— Ты считаешь это неправильно? — Блэк наклоняется, и Майки произносит это почти ему в губы.

— Неважно, как считаю я. Общество против.

— К черту общество? — Майк приподнимает брови, буквально «заглядывая» в душу Блэку. — Ты же панк. Ты посылаешь политику и общепринятые правила на все четыре стороны, нет?

— Все сложно, — Блэк усмехается и касается губами шеи подростка.

Майк запрокидывает голову назад и улыбается, поднимает руку, ерошит белоснежные волосы.

— Звучит как статус из фейсбука.

Майк чувствует, как его кожу закусывают, тянут клыками, а потом отпускают и зализывают. Останется след, Майки уверен. Придется носить водолазки, чертов Блэк.

Когда сердце начинает рвано биться, а дыхание после задержки звучит учащенно, тепло резко пропадает. Блэк отстраняется, прикосновения пропадают, оставляя на коже Майки лишь призрачное тепло. В кофте жарко и хочется расстегнуть ее, снять. Снять все и просто лежать так с Блэком на кожаном диване, ворочаться на нем и слушать ругательства в свою сторону из-за создания противного скрипа кожи.

Но Блэк берет джинсовку с дивана и идет к выходу, оставляя Майки с его фантазиями одного.

Майк спускается со стола и, смотря в след панку, чуть ждет, слышит звук отъезжающей металлической двери лофта, после чего вздыхает и лишь потом выходит в главную комнату, где на него смотрит Ренди взглядом «а я говорил» и Стив, который умудряется даже в «спящем режиме» ответить в своей привычной манере: «Не лезь к нему».

Закатывая глаза на привычную «перепалку», Майки идет в сторону свободного кресла. Он уже сказал отцу, что не придет домой, так что… ночевать придется здесь, как и планировалось. Пускай и без Блэка. Как обычно. Чертовы панки.


	2. «bad karma»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Друзья порой оказывают сильное влияние на человека. Но если это плохие друзья? То и влияние должно быть соответственным. Или как нам говорят родители: От кого поведешься, от того и наберешься, да, Майк?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Небольшое прим о возрасте героев:   
> Майк - 16, Раф и Донни - 18 (двойняшки, НЕ близнецы), Лео - 20   
> Блек - 22, Стив - 23, Ренди - 19

Майк не планировал возвращаться домой слишком поздно, к примеру, к полудню. Во-первых, сегодня суббота, а это значит, что нет школы и «вселюбимых» учителей, что делает день просто прекрасным. Майки обожал выходные, пожалуй, только потому, что в эти дни мог сказать школе «не сегодня» и после пролежать целый(!) день в своей незаправленной кровати с комиксами в руках или с сериалом от Нетфликс на ноутбуке. Но…

Но…

 

Так было раньше. Сериалы уже не интересно смотреть одному, а комиксы пылятся на полочках. Майк не вырос и не повзрослел, просто он движется вперед. И его интересы следуют за ним. Или это он идет за своими интересами?

Неважно, в общем.

Главное, что сегодня нет школы, и Майк хочет придти домой пораньше, чтобы отец снова же не позвонил другу, у которого Майк «ночевал».

И поэтому, почти в десять Майки открывает их уютную квартирку своими ключами, на которых висит брелок с рожком мороженного, и заходит внутрь. И, о да, все уже проснулись. Звук телевизора, удары по груше в их небольшом «спортзале» или, как отец называет это место — дзюдо, голос отца с кухни и шипение сковороды (Донни, как всегда, наверно тихо читает свои "интересные" книжки у себя). Майк уже из коридора чувствует, что на кухне что-то ужасно пригорело, а ему, как истинному повару семейства, просто необходимо спасти ситуацию.

И Майки скидывает кеды, бросает рюкзак в коридоре и спешит на кухню, как супермен, влетая на своем черном (ибо кофта черная) плаще.

— Микеланджело, хорошо, что ты уже вернулся, — встречает его отец с кружкой чая в руках с таким видом, будто ничего не тлеет на плите, и не пищит сигналка на потолке от дыма. — Я думал уже сделать звонок родителям мальчика, Тони, верно?

— Тони, Тони, — отмахивается Майки, одновременно отмахивая дым от лица. Он берет прихватку и убирает просто чернущую сковороду в раковину, включая холодную воду. Все шипит, будто в колы ментос бросили, и поднимается белый пар. — Пап, ну сколько можно? Третья сковорода за месяц. А она противопригарная, между прочим, и очень классная. Не порть мои классные сковороды, пожалуйста…

Майк разворачивается к отцу, а тот смотрит в ответ таким невиновным взглядом, а-ля, я не при делах, что Майки вспоминает про Лео и, да, конечно.

— В этот раз это был не я, — как уже и понял подросток, начинает отец, — твой брат хотел сделать завтрак, но, кажется, ему позвонила Караи, и он немного отвлекся.

— Немного? — Майк смотрит на угольки, что остались от сковородки, и что теперь мелодично плавают в раковине, которая, конечно же, еще и засорилась. Прекрасно. — Ладно, не страшно. Но вы должны мне новую классную сковородку. Я не смогу ничего сделать с тем медным тазиком, что вы откопали в гараже. Кто вообще хранит старые сковороды в гараже?

Майки садится за стол, и тащит по столу к себе вазочку с печеньем.

Но, не успевая откусить и раза от любимого печенья, Майк замечает, как брови отца медленно так принимают форму «домиком». О-о… Майк знает эту фишечку. Незаметно делая вдох поглубже, Майк тоже чувствует это. Запах. Вонь от курева, что несет от него (от его одежды и, может, волос). Отец просто не мог не заметить.

Идиот. Надо было оставить «завтрак» тлеть на плите дальше, а самому переодеться и в душ сходить, для начала. Но зато он спас кухню от пожара. Один один?

— Микеланджело, где ты был ночью? — Майк сглатывает печенье, горло пересохло, и любимое хрустящее лакомство просто раздирает горло своими крошками.

Майки надеется, что он не начнет кашлять кровью сейчас. Хотя… может быть тогда бы отец перенес это разговор на потом?

— У Тони. Физика, пап, — любимый отрепетованный тон «все нормально, в это раз я не лгу, верь мне».

Отец смотрит своими темно-карими глазами так пристально и долго, что Майки кажется, что еще секунда, и в нем просто дыру прожгут.

Но тут отец первый отводит взгляд, и Майки незаметно (а может нет) выдыхает.

— Я помню Тони, он был тогда с родителями в школе на собрании. Мисс Морел похвалила его тогда за успеваемость. Хороший мальчик.

— Очень, — Майки улыбается и спешит встать из-за стола, чтобы побыстрее спрятаться от отцовской проницательности, что в этот раз благодарно отвернулась от пропитанного сигаретным дымом Майки в другую сторону. — Ну, я пойду, доброе утро остальным скажу!

И отец снова отпивает чая, продолжая вспоминать Тони и его таких же хороших родителей на школьном собрании.

Майки тащит ткань у воротника к носу и принюхивается, чтобы удостовериться, что его вонь достигает девятки по десятибалльной шкале. Быстрее вещи в стирку и тело в душ. Б-ы-с-т-р-е-е…

******

В душе, скинув всю одежду с себя и запихав ее в стиралку, Майк включает «быструю стирку». Убрать все следы начисто и быстро, так сказать.

Включая воду, с телефоном в руках, Майк стоит на коврике. Он садится на бортик ванной и нажимает единицу. Высвечивается «Черный» на экране и размазанная фотка чего-то тела со светлыми волосами.

 

От кого: Вы  
Я насквозь пропах тобой.  
Индюк, пари меньше, легкие скоро в унитаз смоешь, что я делать буду?

 

Майк ждет пару минут, но ответ так и не приходит.

Сдерживаясь, чтобы не послать Блэка куда подальше по смс, Майк выключает телефон, кладет его на машинку и забирается под горячие струи душа.

И Майк совсем не представляет, что сейчас один панк с белой шевелюрой затаптывает об асфальт недокуренную — последнюю в пачке сигарету.

******

После душа Майк выходит и встречается лицом к лицу с темной грозовой тучей. Быком. Или тучей. Майк не решил, какое сравнение больше подходит Рафу. Но вид у того грозный и говорящий, что сейчас кто-то точно получит рогами в зад или ливнем в лицо. У Рафа слишком хороший хук правой, поэтому, у Майки есть право бояться.

— Майки…

— Ух ты, ты выучил мое имя?

Майки пытается телепортироваться через Рафа и скрыться у себя в комнате, но брат как гора. Хрен сдвинешь.

— Сколько гребаных раз я говорил тебе не соваться к моим вещам? — Раф краснеет, и Майк откидывает вариант с грозовой тучкой подальше. Перед ним бычарка, без вариантов.

— Сто? Двести? Не знаю, я перестал считать после шестидесяти… — и снова попытка улизнуть под рукой не заканчивается успехом. Раф захватывает его за шею и тащит в сторону своей комнаты. Майку впервые жаль, что он неверующий. Может быть молитвы не такая плохая вещь? Помогают же другим и от рака вылечится, и любовь найти свою. Чего, ему, от брата спастись не помогут?

— Ай. Ай. Ай. Ай, Раф, косяк же! — кричит Майки и потирает плечо, когда Раф отпускает его, «впинывая» в свою комнату, как котенка.

По правде говоря, Майки даже не сразу вспомнил, что сделал на это раз. Но, увидев рассыпанные ярко-розовые тени (одолженные у Эйприл), которые сейчас были просто по всему полу, на кровати, даже немного на стенах, Майки вспоминает, как планировал отомстить Рафу неделю так назад… и отомстил?

Майки усмехается и смотрит искоса в сторону старшего брата.

— Розовый твой цвет. Так к лицу подходит.

Да, да, да… Майки знает, что сам нарывается, но что поделать. Это же весело.

Но Раф, кажется, не настроен сегодня убивать его. Либо он очень сильно сдерживается, чтобы не придушить его, так как, цитируя отца: «Еще одна драка в доме и никаких ночных боксерских игр».

Рафу каким-то образом перепало два билета на бокс, который проходит по ночам в клубе. И, конечно, пришлось настраивать отца за несколько недель заранее, чтобы тот разрешил темпераментному сыночку пойти посмотреть на такую жестокую игру.

Но Майк даже рад. У него есть еще неделя для розыгрышей и гарантия, что эту неделю он переживет в целости и сохранности.

И не будем думать о потом.

Потом Раф точно отыграется на Майке.

Раф куда-то уходит, и Майки остается в его комнате. Он озирается вокруг, крутясь на одном месте. Стопы ног уже все розовые, как у розовой пантеры, да и комната выглядит так, будто в ней очень сильно чихнула Барби.

Спустя минуту, Раф возвращается обратно, и Майки кое-как успевает запихать телефон, на который запечатлел «памятный момент», в карман.

— Чтобы через час было как раньше, — Рафаэль кидает ему швабру и пододвигает ногой зеленое ведерко с водой.

— Раньше… — Майки облокачивается на швабру, все еще любуясь «розовой страной», — раньше здесь были голые стены и пол, Рафинья.

— Знаешь, я же могу тебя и карандашом заколоть, а потом скажу, что так и было. У меня репутация лучше твоей, мне поверят.

Майки садится на корточки перед ведерком, смачивая и отжимая тряпку в воде. Он смотрит на Рафа снизу-вверх и улыбается.

— Ну, мадам, где ваши манеры?

— Сейчас окажутся у тебя в заднице, если не заткнешься.

Раф весь как пылающий уголек, задень, сгорит, он дрожит от пылающей злости и раздражения внутри, но терпит и быстрее уходит, пока не поздно. Билеты слишком дорого ему обошлись.

Майк тихо посмеивается вслед уходящему брату.

******

Целый день Майки провел в комнате Рафа.

Кто же знал, что пудра такая ядерная фигня, что простой водой хрен с пола вытрешь. Пришлось оттирать со средством. А от моющего остаются ужасные белые разводы. А эти разводы еще хрен ототрешь тряпкой…

К шести Майк выполз в коридор, чтобы попытаться доползти до кухни и налить себе воды.

— Закончил? Быстро ты.

Майк хмуро смотрит на Рафа.

— Ой, давай без ироний только. У меня весь запас моего творческого начала остался в том ведре с грязной водой, — Майк остановился, чтобы осушить стакан воды. — Кстати, ведро все еще в твоей комнате. Оставил, так сказать, тебе вишенку от торта.

Раф усмехается, а Майки приземляется (падает) на стул рядом и устало разваливается на столе, закрывая глаза.

Майк весь потный. Ему стало жарко еще часа так четыре назад.

И потому он снял кофту и остался в футболке с круглым вырезом.

Как некстати.

— Майк, что это?

Голос у Рафа звучит, как у отца, и Майки второй раз за день понимает, что в чем-то прокололся.

— А? — он выпрямляется, невинно смотря на Рафа. И, конечно, Раф смотрит ему на шею. Черт.

Майк скатывается по стулу ниже, и прикрывает шею рукой примерно там, где, как помнит, ему оставили блядский засос.

— Идиотом не прикидывайся. У тебя на шее. Что это? — Раф скрещивает руки на груди, а Майки смотрит Рафу в глаза, ведь так тебе больше верят. А еще Майк пытается понять те эмоции, что исходят от брата, но он слишком старательно придумывает правдоподобную отмазку, и раскрывание настроя Рафа уходит на второй далекий план.

— Это… нуу… шутка? — Майки хочет дать себе подзатыльник за неуверенность в голосе.

— Шутка? Так ты засосы называешь? Колись давай.

— Ок`е-ей, колюсь. Это правда шутка. Ну, знаешь, подростки в десятом классе иногда делают разные глупости. И вчера у Тони мы хотели…попробовать, вроде, как это делается? Знаешь, та фигня, когда учатся целоваться на помидорах? Ну, вот, я был в роли помидора…

Майк знает, что тараторит, как тарахтелка, но убедительно. Дайте ему оскар. Он убедителен даже, когда волнуется до дрожи в коленках. Два один.

— Что за Тони?

Майки закатывает глаза:

— Парень, очевидно. Папа говорит, он хороший.

— Ох, — Раф чуть расслабляется, откидываясь на спинку стула, — ну раз папа одобряет, то, конечно, голубитесь дальше. И когда свадьба?

— Ну и дурак же ты, — Майки встает из-за стола. Вроде все хорошо, Рафи поверил, но гомофобные порывы старшего брата просто… неприятная штука.

Майки очень невовремя представляет, как знакомит семью с Блэком. Как они посылают друг друга, а потом случается Конец Света. И все под красивую музыку, конечно же. Без саундтреков в наши дни никуда…

— Тони просто попросил, и я согласился. По-дружески.

— Под венец тоже по-дружески пойдешь?

Майки стоит в проеме и хмуро смотрит на брата.

— Тебя я на свадьбу не позову.

И потом Майк уходит к себе, мысленно усмехаясь, когда в голове невольно всплывает картинка Рафа в розовом платье подружки-невесты.

И все же Рафу идет розовый.

******

Когда на улице начинает смеркаться, а время приближаться к восьми, Майки медленно и осторожно, как перышко, скользит к дзюдо. Отец сейчас там медитирует с палочками благовония, по запаху которых можно узнать в каком настроении сейчас отец. Например, если пахнет лавандой или розмарином, отец отдыхает и находится «в сознании». Если же запах более мускусный и «твердый» — сандаловое масло или кедр, то в дзюдо лучше не заходить.

Майк принюхивается и чувствует нежную лаванду, поэтому, скользит внутрь.

В дзюдо нет ламп и светильников, и отец сидит среди свеч, которые откидывают на лице мужчины красивые тени. Хамато старший сидит в позе лотоса и не подает знаков, что хоть как-то заметил нарушение покоя.

— Пап?

— Да.

Майк закусывает губу и чуть молчит, думая, как лучше начать.

— Знаешь, я знаю, что уже вроде поздно и я еще вроде несовершеннолетний, да и оценки у меня так себе все еще, но…

— Микеланджело, давай ближе к делу, — отец медленно открывает глаза.

— Можно сегодня придти заполночь? Ну… к часу, может даже, ну, максимум, в два.

Майки видит, как смотрит на него отец взглядом, кричащим «ни-за-что», поэтому, подросток продолжает, все еще пытаясь найти свой четырехлистник.

— Просто знаешь, сегодня в городе проходит небольшое представление, в клубе на Авеню-25, ну ты знаешь же, там еще боксерский клуб Рафа рядом…

— Нет.

Отец закрывает глаза.

— Что? Но почему? Там будет много народу… Да ты даже не дослушал меня…

— Нет, потому что это слишком поздно. Комендантский час никто не отменял.

Майки разочарованно взмахивает руками.

— Да ладно! Какой коммендантский час в Нью-Йоке? Ну па-ап…

Но отец молчит. Майки смотрит своим щенячьим взглядом на отца, который, конечно же, очень умно сидит с закрытыми глазами, зная своих сыновей, как облупленных.

Майки надувает щеки, как ребенок, и выходит из дзюдо.

Ну и чего он, собственно, ожидал?

Ах да, он ожидал небольшую вольность и понимание от отца.

А вот хрен.

Майки в какой-то степени и не ожидал, что отец скажет что-то в духе «да, конечно, иди на всю ночь куда хочешь». Но услышать отрицательный ответ уже тогда, когда он еще даже НЕ ДОГОВОРИЛ — это разбивает сердце.

Майки слышит говорящий телевизор из гостиной, и идет на звук.

На диване Раф. Прекрасно. Сегодня судьба решила поиздеваться над бедным Майки?

— Эй, бестолочь, на тебе лица нет, — Раф секундно отрывает свой взгляд от тв и смотрит на брата, после снова возвращается к телевизору.

Майки неохотно садится на диван недалеко от брата.

По телевизору идет какое-то глупое ток-шоу с падениями людей в воду...

— Я слышал ты заходил к отцу. Он не дал согласия на твою свадьбу?

Майки раздраженно вздыхает.

— Отвали.

Но Раф индюк, а еще он такой же упрямый индюк, что любит нарываться, как и Майки. У них определенно одни гены. Интересно в кого…

— Э-эй, — Рафаэль подвигается ближе, обхватывая майки за плечи. — Ну, ты чего, не печалься, девочка, еще шесть лет (прим: совершеннолетие в США наступает в 21 год) и ты сможешь жениться и без согласия отца.

Обычно бы Майки пропустил слова мимо ушей или бы отмахнулся шуткой в ответ, но сейчас, простите, у него нет настроения. Чертов Блэк посылает его всем своим видом уже вторую неделю, хотя и не открыто. Он просто… Майк не знает, потому что его парень не рассказывает ему НИЧЕРТА, а просто с крутым видом уходит в закат, оставляя его — Майки, как какую-то мамочку нянчится с двумя своими детьми-переростками. Дети панки и муж-гуляка, ох, это то, о чем Майки мечтал всю жизнь.

Не хватает еще собаки и дерева, ну, для целостности картины.

— Отвали, Раф, — повторяет Майк и сбрасывает руку брата с себя, после чего все же разворачивается и смотрит прямо на Рафаэля злобным взглядом. — Если у тебя под вечер сарказм так и блещет, можешь посмотреть на себя в зеркало и высказать все. Но от меня отвали. Задрал. Гомофоб хренов.

Раф усмехается.

— Что мешало тебе тренироваться целоваться на помидорах?

— Это не я тренировался! И о-т-в-а-л-и…

Майки закрывает уши руками, и начинает наивно делать вид, что ничего не слышит. Но даже через закрытые уши ладонями звук проходит прекрасно, и слова Рафа звучат будто под самым ухом. Хотя почему «будто». Раф и вправду вот, под самым ухом. Может ему локтем дать по лицу?

— Где ты вообще насмотрелся этой гейской фигни? По телевизору? Надо сказать отцу, чтобы провел с тобой беседу о том, что хорошо, а что плохо.

— Нет, Раф, — Майк убирает руки от ушей, его лицо красное, а дыхание частое от стресса гребенного, — гомосексуальные отношения — это «не плохо»! Это нормально. НОРМАЛЬНО. Если тебе не дано это понять, то твои проблемы.

— Геи мерзкие, — хмыкает Раф спокойно.

Майки вскакивает с дивана.

Мерзкие, значит.

Так и хочется закричать сейчас во все горло «а я гей, прикинь? Что, Рафи, мерзко?»…

Но вместо этого Майки по детски сдерживает вдруг поступающие слезы и произносит:

— Кто дал тебе право винить меня в уродстве?

Вместо «их» каким-то макаром выходит «меня».

— Что? — Раф выглядит немного дезонтирировано, а «сарказм», как прозвал это Майки, довольно быстро угасает в Рафаэле. Он всегда был слаб к слезам братьев, особенно, когда слезы были пролиты из-за него.

Но Майки молча разворачивается и быстрым шагом, почти бегом, уходит в коридор. Майки быстро впихивает ноги в кеды, хватает ключи и убегает из квартиры, когда слышит шаги Рафа в коридоре.

Уже сбегая по лестнице, Майки чувствует, что в нем просто все разрывается от обиды и жалкого желания провалиться под землю.

*******

Солнце уже село.

Майки идет по улице в знакомый район.

Он тяжело дышит, так как бежал бегом через пару улиц, после чего перешел на шаг, а потом почти на ковыляние.

Глаза еще влажные, но уже без слез.

Майки шмыгает, и достает телефон в надежде, что экран перед глазами не расплывется, а пес, которому он собирается написать, ответит. Для разнообразия.

 

От кого: Вы  
Я хочу встретиться на нашем месте  
Сейчас

 

Майк убирает телефон обратно в задний карман, и растирает руки. Он забыл надеть куртку или типа того, а весной в одном джемпе холодно. Еще и чертов ветер…

Проходя еще через одну улицу, Майки сворачивает за угол одного небоскреба.

Их место — крыша этого небоскреба. Тридцать шесть этажей. Не самое высокое здание в Нью-Йорке, но довольно высокое в этом районе города. Блэк рассказал ему об этом местечке. Сказал как-то вечером: «Хочешь посмотреть на звезды?». И Майк хотел. Они вошли в дом, поднялись на лифте с чистыми зеркалами, открыли дверь на крышу, которую Блэк взломал ломом уже давно, и которую до сих пор не починили (а может просто не заметили поломку).

И вот, снова дожидаясь, когда кто-то выйдет из небоскреба, Майки проскальзывает в открытые двери и идет к лифту. Уже как раз стемнело и видно звезды.

Отец его убьет, когда Майки вернется.

Но к черту все это сейчас.

Майк нажимает последний этаж — 36. И едет. Долго. Так долго, что успевает вспомнить весь сегодняшний пиздец. И пиздец в целом. За год, за два, за всю жизнь. Вспоминается так много неловких моментов и обидных фраз, что Майки практически вновь начинает реветь.

Но вот лифт «звякает» и двери открываются.

Майки выходит и идет по чистому бежевому коридору до конца. Потом сворачивает и заходит на лестницу с запрещающим знаком. И как всегда, дверь на крышу не заперта…

Снова проверяя телефон, Майки улыбается. +1 новое сообщение.

 

От кого: Черный  
Жди

 

И Майки ждет у самого края. Ему безумно холодно, волосы на руках дыбом, а по спине мурашки, но внутри немного теплее.

Ответил же.

*******

— Ты похож на суицидника, — голос за спиной Майк узнает сразу, отчего не может сдержать улыбки. Он все еще стоит у края крыши, голова немного кружится, но Майки надеется, что оградка — этот серебряный «заборчик» убережет его от падания. А если не убережет… ну и ладно.

— Я хотя бы красивый суицидник?

Майк чувствует спиной, как Блэк закатывает глаза, а потом подходит ближе. Тяжелые кожаные ботинки с металлическим носком издают скрипячо-звякающий звук при ходьбе.

— Безумно, — Блэк обнимает его со спины. Крепко. Майки чувствует, как сразу становится теплее, и ему хочется раствориться в этом приятном чувстве. Поэтому подросток прижимается спиной к панку и поднимает голову.

— Если бы ты не закатил глаза, я бы даже поверил.

— Отойди от края, Кей. 

Блэк буквально тащит его на пару шагов назад, после чего Майки разворачивается к парню передом. Снова порыв ветра, и Майки начинает трястись, как листок на ветру.

Блэк снимает джинсовку и «закидывает» подростку на плечи.

— И чего устроил? Нравится на нервах моих играть?

— Ты не отвечал.

— И ты сразу кидаться пошел?

Майки шумно вздыхает и идет к стеночке, сползает по ней и сильнее кутается в джинсовку. Блэк вынужденно подходит рядом и тоже скользит по стене вниз, оставаясь на корточках.

— Сдался ты мне. Я не из-за тебя. И вообще! Я бы не стал…

Блэк смотрит на него, а Майки теребит торчащую веревочку на джинсовке. 

— Ну, не стал бы делать это здесь. Это место слишком прекрасное, чтобы убивать себя.

И Майки чувствует тяжелую руку, обнимающую его за плечи и прижимающую к себе.

И снова. От его прикосновений так тепло.

И вовсе это не мерзко, Раф.

Просто ты индюк.


	3. «Marry Me, Bellamy»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Друзья порой оказывают сильное влияние на человека. Но если это плохие друзья? То и влияние должно быть соответственным. Или как нам говорят родители: От кого поведешься, от того и наберешься, да, Майк?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: в главе присутствует взрослая сцена, так что, вы предупреждены (если что, это в конце и не слишком расписано, т.к. это мой первый опыт с NC)

Флешбек: вчера на крыше.

— Я не хочу возвращаться домой, — говорит Майки спустя десять минут молчания, когда его замерзшие руки и синие губы чуть согреваются от жара, исходящего от чужого тела.

Блэк хмыкает, и Майки продолжает дальше.

— Отец запрет меня дома на неделю. Это в лучшем случае. Я его знаю… — голос Майки стихает, и подросток смотрит на звезды тускло. Блэк знает и понимает, что дело не только в отце, но не вмешивается и не подталкивает Майки дальше на разговор, пока тот сам не захочет продолжить.

Майки тяжко и шумно выдыхает через нос, спадая головой Блэку на плечо.

— Я поживу в лофте?

— А школа?

— Завтра воскресенье, — Майки берет в свои ладони правую руку панка и проводит пальцами по набитой черной розе, переходя на татуировки на пальцах. — А до понедельника я что-нибудь придумаю. Наверно… скажу отцу, что хочу жить отдельно. Напишу смску. Думаешь, папа оценит? Хотя он даже телефоном не до конца пользоваться умеет…

— Скажешь отцу, что не хочешь возвращаться домой?

— Да.

— Ты мелкий еще, чтобы из дома уходить. Дождись хотя бы восемнадцати.

Майки усмехается, отпуская теплую руку.

— Кто бы говорил. Ты сам из дома свалил, когда тебе, сколько было… пятнадцать?

— Четырнадцать, и это сейчас ничего не значит. Ты не я.

— От кого поведешься… — вспоминает Майки одну из любимых фраз отца.

Майки отстраняется от панка, поднимаясь на ноги. Он смотрит на Блэка сверху-вниз и «тыкает» пальцем.

— Пригласил меня в гости быстро, а то ведь до края крыши пять шагов, я быстрый и безрассудный, как ты знаешь.

Блэк поднимается и берет Майки за кисть, таща за собой к выходу.

— Знаю. Ты — это ты. Поэтому, видимо, бестолку тебя переубеждать.

Крыша высотки остается снова пустующей. 

******

— Значит, встречаем нового члена семьи? — Ренди, сидевший на полу перед диваном, улыбается своей джокерской улыбкой. — Надеюсь, ты не слишком громко стонешь? У нас тонкие стены… Ай, Стив, змеюка, я же шучу!

Стивен, кинувший пустой банкой из-под энергетика в дружка, неподвижно сидит в своем любимом кресле и никак не реагирует, когда зеленоволосый злостно смотрит на него с прищуром, потирая ушибленный затылок.

Майки с улыбкой закатывает глаза.

— Это не навсегда, — кладя голову на спинку красного дивана и покачивая ногой, говорит Майки. — Блэк не разрешит мне всегда торчать здесь. Хотя несколько недель я у него смогу выпросить.

— Блэк тебя не выгонит, — вставляет свое слово молчаливый Стив.

— Ага, а в плен взять может, у этого пса недотрах с прошлого года копит… — Ренди не договаривает, резко наклоняясь вперед, тем самым прячась за диваном от еще одной летящей в него банки. — Стив, блять, меру знай! Череп, блять, пробьешь редбулом. Я не хочу так тупо помирать, я еще молод…

— Ты и так когда-нибудь по своей тупости умрешь.

— Стив шутит, — говорит Майк следом, опережая начало новой ссоры. Пододвигаясь ближе к краю дивана, Майки кладет руку на голову Ренди, пару раз плавно поглаживая того, как щенка.

Ренди снова улыбается по-джокерски и липнет к ноге Майки.

— Вот сдался тебе наш Блэки, — панк с зелеными волосами смотрит на подростка, — может, передумаешь? Я лучше. Черт, да я даже буду тебе минералку по утрам приносить после бурных ночек.

— Я не пью, — Майки не отстраняется, но убирает руку от волос парня. — И я Блэка уже люблю.

— Отвали от него, зеленка.

Раздается тот приказной, твердый, сдержанный и громкий, как гром серди ясного неба — голос Блэка. Ренди косит разочарованную мину и отползает чуть подальше от ноги Майки, но все еще оставаясь на грязном полу. Майки смотрит на белобрысого панка, что вышел из своей «обитель».

— Я думал, ты хотел спать? — Майки не отрывает взгляда от Блэка, когда тот, как лев во своих владениях, грациозно и величественно подходит к нему.

— Выспался, — отвечает Блэк, подходя совсем близко. Он берет Майки за загривок, не больно, но сильно. Властно. Тянет рыжие, грязные от бессонной ночи, волосы, а затем целует.

Майки закрывает глаза. Ренди рядом присвистывает, а Стив никак не реагирует.

— Эй, собачки, давай без порно с утра пораньше, дайте хоть зубы почистить!

Блэк отпускает и отстраняется. Майки открывает глаза, молчит и проходит языком по губам языком, слизывая солоноватые остатки поцелуя. Боковым зрением, Майки видит, что Ренди смотрит на него, отчего, почему-то, внутри становится жутко неловко. Майки не любитель… публичности? А может быть, только Майки не хочет в этом признаваться даже себе, во время классного поцелуя он совсем не классно вспомнил вчерашний вечер и слова брата о том, что геи — мерзко? Это так глупо, что Майки чувствует себя еще более неловко, отчего отрывает ноги от пола и тащит их к груди, обнимая рукой.

Майки смотрит на Блэка, но не видит никаких открытых эмоций… только какое-то раздражение (?) или напряжение исходят от панка.

— Я скоро вернусь, — кидает Блэк чуть мягче.

— Куда? — Майки смотрит чуть шире на своего парня, но тот, как всегда, говорит «I’ll be back» молча.

Металлическая дверь лофта скользит по полу, а потом с шумом закрывается, разделяя взгляд Майки от крепкой спины в джинсовке с нашивками.

Майк снова проводит языком по губам, мысленно посылая чертова идеального Блэка в задницу.

******

К обеду, когда белобрысый альфонс не явился в лофт, а Майки устал говорить Ренди «уйди» (или «фу», как собачке), подросток все же согласился на одну сомнительную затею панка. Как тот еще идиотина затейник, шамило и просто безбашенный и, может даже, не совсем адекватный девятнадцатилетний чувак, Ренди захотел «провести эксперимент» над своими волосами, успокаивая Майки тем, что красил свои волосы раз десять, и сейчас им точно хуже не станет.

Но Майки не верил Ренди, а, впрочем, какая разница? Даже если волосы Ренди выпадут к хренам, это будут не проблемы и не вина Майки.

Успокаивая себя тем, что на его месте любой поступил бы также, Майки надевает старую, найденную в захромах общего бардака, кофту армейской расцветки (с черными закладкам на месте дырок) и отправляется с Ренди «на поиски приключений».

— Если Блэк объявится, скажи, что мы скоро вернемся! — просит Майк Стивена как раз перед тем, как Ренди утаскивает его за пределы лофта.

На улице уже встало солнце, а все местные «крысы» разбежались по своим углам.

Майки не знает, куда они конкретно идут, так как понял из быстрой и импульсивной речи приятеля только: «розовая краска» и «Люси»…

Поэтому, Майки просто плывет по течению с панком, у которого напрочь отбито все чувство самосохранения, надеясь на свою удачу, благодаря которой все возможные проблемы и «Закон Мерфи» обойдут их стороной хотя бы сегодня.

— Рыжуль, — Ренди крутится на сто восемьдесят, тем самым разворачиваясь к Майки лицом, и теперь не видя, куда идет. — А будь я таким же секси, как наш пес, ты бы мог на меня запасть?

Карие глаза с черными зрачками, что, как нефтяные лужицы, расползаются почти на всю радужку, смотрят на Майки с нечитаемым блеском.

Майки не выдерживает и переводит взгляд на асфальт, задерживаясь на каких-то определенных больших трещинах на пару секунд.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — решает ответить вопросом на вопрос подросток.

— Не знаю, — хмыкает Ренди и разворачивается обратно, когда спотыкается об камушек и чуть не валится задом на асфальт. — Просто, знаешь, я вроде уже такой старый, а все еще… ну, не того. Вот и подумал, может просто я страшный? Стив, вообще-то, каждый день говорит, что от меня даже голуби на нашем подоконнике дохнут, когда увидят.

— Ты не страшный, Стив так просто шутит, — перебивает Майки. — И да, если бы я не влюбился в Блэка, я бы мог запасть на тебя. Наверно.

Улыбка расходится на лице Ренди, а после панк радостно подпрыгивает на месте.

— Да! Я крут. Я крут! А я знал, что нравлюсь тебе, — произносит Ренди с восторгом и на одном дыхании, а Майки начинает тихонько посмеиваться, словно подхватив заразный вирус «восторга» от панка.

Они проходят еще несколько домов, поворачивают направо, оказываясь в более узкой улочке. Ренди вскидывает руку, указывая на вывеску в паре метрах впереди от них. Майки читает «Сайлент»* на ней.

— И что это?

Но Ренди идет вперед, и Майки остается двигаться следом.

Через стеклянные окна-витрины, подходя ближе, Майк видит черные кресла на колесиках и зеркала перед ними с подсветкой. Какие-то разрисованные стены, в орнамент которых Майки не вглядывается, тоже привлекают внимание. Ренди открывает дверь, и звенит колокольчик.

Из-за стеллажей, что разделяли небольшое помещение на две зоны, выходит девушка. Она невысокого роста, худа и довольно мила. Маленькие черные шарики на щеках (прим: пирсинг щек) блестят в лучах солнца, а блондинистые волосы, заплетенные в дреды, переплетаются с какими-то черными прядями с необычными висюльками.

— Какими судьбами, Чудила? — улыбчиво тянет девушка, а Ренди сразу кидается ее обнимать. Майки замечает кулон в форме листа на шее девушке, что висит на бежевой веревочке.

— Ты на пол грохнешься, когда узнаешь, — отвечает панк, а потом перескакивает на другую тему. — И эй, Люс, это Майки. Только не соблазняй его своими сладкими вонючками (прим: имеются в виду эфиры/афродизиаки), несовершеннолетний он…

— Люси, — девушка протягивает ему руку, и Майки отвечает, ощущая, какая нежная и гладкая кожа у новой знакомой. Через пару секунд, когда рукопожатие заканчивается, Майки чувствует что-то чуть острое, вроде комочка фольги, вложенное ему в руку. Девушка улыбается, отходя от него, а Майки раскрывает руку, находя в ней конфету в золотой обертке, и тоже улыбается.

— Будем знакомы, Майки.

Люси определенно нравится Майки. Она милая. И ну, более адекватная, по сравнению с тремя нечистоплотными, живущих в заброшенном лофте.

— Так отчего я там упасть должна? — девушка возвращается к Ренди.

Ренди поднимает руки к груди, раскрывая потом ладошки, будто показывая радугу или что-то нечто только ему понятное.

— Розовый. Помнишь, ты мне предлагала?

— Да, но ты сказал, что не любишь Барби-стайл.

— Это было раньше. Нужно же что-то менять в себе, а розовый классный. Просто раньше я этого не понимал. Ну так что, устроишь мне розовые дреды? Только ты знаешь, чтобы как себе, качественно.

— У меня всегда качественно, — обиженно вскидывает голову Люси. — И что ты дашь взамен? Дреды это, знаешь, тяжелая работа. Да и волос на рынке подорожал.

— Я дам тебе нашу дружбу, — Ренди ползет к девушке, и, как кот, ластится рядом. — Ты же душка, я знаю. Давай, как в старые добрые времена, а? Я тебе свою голову отдаю, такое полотно шикарное, а?

Люси стоит стойко на каблуках, и тянется рукой к кулону на шее, перебирая его между пальцами, после чего закатывает глаза, взвесив в своей голове «за» и «против».

— Ладно, Чудила, только тебе такие уступки. Садись, на твое полотно много времени уйдет…

Ренди невысокими скачками продвигается к одному из кресел, падая в него, и крутясь. Майки понимает, что это надолго и вздыхает.

— Хей, Майки? Держи, — Люси кидает ему расческу с мелкими зубцами. — Помогать будешь.

Ренди еще раз крутится на стуле.

Это будет весело. И долго.

*******

Уже стемнело, когда они закончили зачесывать последнюю дредину Ренди.

— Готово, — победное и заветное.

Люси отходит от Ренди на пару шагов назад, чтобы оценивающе пройтись взглядом. Яркий розовый, как фуксия, но с примесью фиолетового, совсем немного на концах, выглядит вполне однородным. С выбритыми висками ничего не получилось сделать, но Люси покрасила их краской, и все окей. Дреды получились длинными до лопаток и крепкими.

— Мне нравится, — говорит Люси. — А тебе, Чудила?

Ренди поднимается на ноги, крутится перед зеркалом секунды две поднимая и вертя копну «розовых палок» в руках, после чего щелкает пальцами.

— Зашибись, Стефани из Лентяево мне бы обзавидовалась.

Майки устало смеется, вспоминая девочку с розовыми волосами из телевизора.

— Эй, в следующий раз ты дружбой снова не расплатишься, — Люси идет к шкафчику у стены, беря что-то на его полочке, а после возвращаясь обратно.

Ренди смотрит через зеркало, как его дреды собирают в высокий пучок.

— Хм. Так тоже сойдет. Эй, Рыжуль, нравится? Заиграло все, да?

— По-моему, у тебя всегда что-то да играет.

— Это точно, — посмеивается Ренди и обнимает Люси. — Спасиб, сестра.

Майки видит, как взгляд девушки становится теплым-теплым на секунду. Девушка похлопывает Ренди по спине совсем тихонько, отвечая:

— Заходи чаще, Чудилка.

******

Когда они возвращаются обратно, по тому же переулку и улочкам, уже село солнце. В старом и заброшенном районе большинство фонарей или разбито, или уже перегорело, но некоторые «стойкие экземпляры» все еще работают. Как всегда нет людей, за исключением либо падших местечек с наркошами внутри, либо шумными и громкими пабами, работающих незаконно по-ночам для местных банд.

Майки старается не отставать от Ренди, следуя по правую от него руку. В какие-то моменты, то ли случайно, то ли специально, панк с розовым макаронным взрывом на своей голове задевает руку подростка.

Не обращая на это особенного внимания (Майк знает, какой Ренди тактильный), они продолжают идти в лофт.

Майки думает о Блэке, и мысленно спрашивает себя, не вернулся ли тот, а если вернулся, то будет ли рад видеть его? Или как всегда будет вести себя пофигистично, поддерживая свой образ «бед боя»…

Майки вздрагивает и останавливается, когда Ренди сжимает его руку.

— Что случилось? — подросток быстро осматривает окрестности, но вокруг никого, кроме них, нет. Смотря на Ренди, Майк повторяет. — Что случилось?

Но Ренди странно и пугающе молчит и продолжает крепко держать его за руку. Майки кажется, что он даже чувствует скачущий пульс панка через его руку. Темно-карие глаза в сумраке становятся черными, как у воронов, что вечно летают над городским кладбищем.

Ренди делает шаг к нему, но Майки, дезориентирован происходящим, не успевает сделать шаг назад.

Панк кладет свободную руку подростку на шею и целует в губы.

Майк забывает закрывать глаза, но видит, что Ренди закрыл свои.

Нежно, не так властно и без укусов, как с Блэком. Более мокро и осторожно, медленно углубляя, прося…

Майки замирает, он не понимает, но чувствует, что безголового панка будто подменили. Без слов и в темноте, почти не различая даже его черт лица, Майки чувствует такое безнадежную потребность и желание, сходящее от Ренди, что даже не хочется отталкивать. Нет сил сопротивляться, снова говорить «фу», как собачонке.

Ренди холодной своей рукой скользит чуть ниже по шее Майки, отчего по спине подростка начинают ползти мурашки. В груди начинает жечь от нехватки воздуха, но потребность в этом контакте, пускай и интимном, исходящим от Ренди, накрывают такой сильной волной отчаяния, что хочется плакать.

Но кто-то грубо и резко «отдирает» Ренди от подростка, и Майки не успевает разглядеть, как понимает по голосу, а после уже по силуэту и белым волосам, кто это.

— Кажется, я тебе уже говорил, — Блэк припечатывает довольно грубо панка к кирпичной стене, держа за шиворот.

— Я такой забывчивый… — голос Ренди запыхавшиеся от долгого поцелуя, губы чуть красные, а глаза неожиданно влажные, но с прежним сумасшедшим блеском.

— Блэк, отпусти его.

Майк сам не понимает, зачем ввязывается, или почему его голос такой грубый, но видеть, как кому-то из его «второй семьи» разбивают нос, не хочется. И, возможно, Майки немного переживает за Ренди, как за более слабого и потенциального претендента получить в глаз. Верно, это все сочувствие.

Блэк не поворачивается к Майки, а продолжает прожигать в бедном Ренде дыру взглядом, позже все же отпуская его шиворот. Ренди чуть спускается по стене вниз, не смея убегать «от хищника». Знает, что все равно догонят и растерзают в случае чего.

— И как это понимать? — Блэк уже обращается к Майки.

Майк пожимает плечами.

— Я говорил уже утром, что люблю тебя.

— И ты считаешь, что этого было достаточно сказать, чтобы с другими не считалось изменой? — Блэк смотрит на подростка и сжимает кулаки.

— Э… моя вина, — подает голос Ренди, — виноват, знаешь, краски надышался сегодня и…

— Не с тобой уже разговариваю, — прерывает грубо Блэк, — но повторится еще раз, целым уже не уйдешь. Понятно тебе?

Ренди загнанный и сжавшиеся в комок, кивает, и, издавая тихое «предельно», отлипает от стены, не быстрым шагом уходя в ту же сторону, откуда они недавно шли. Плечи у панка опущены, и Майки чувствует, как все неправильно. А еще Майки злиться на Блэка, сам не понимая за что конкретно. За то, что «угрожал» своему же, ведь знает, что Ренди «из зазеркалья», или за то, что которое уже время игнорирует его и вообще, как смеет Блэк претендовать на него, когда ведет себя так, будто обзавелся подружкой на стороне?

Майки смотрит в след Ренди недолго, пока тот не скрывается за углом, после чего сам сжимает челюсти от негативных эмоций, расползающийся по телу, и продолжает идти в сторону лофта.

Блэк зовет его, но Майки игнорирует показательно, и продолжает быстрым и уверенным шагом идти вперед. Позади слышатся шаги и звяканье бляшки на сапогах, а потом крепкая рука ложится Майки на плечо, заставляя остановиться.

Майки дергает плечом, скидывая руку Блэка, но шаг сбавляет.

Блэк идет рядом.

— Что в это раз не так?

— Все прекрасно — кидает Майки, убирая руки в карманы кофты. — Зачем ты так с Ренди?

— Я ему даже ничего не сделал, — Блэк раздражен.

— Ты его обидел, — продолжает Майк.

Панк чертыхается.

— Ох, ну извини, что вступился за того, кого люблю. В следующий раз мне стоит постучаться или кашлянуть, увидев, как ты с кем-то зажимаешься в углу?

Майки останавливается и резко разворачивается к Блэку.

— Ты придурок, сколько раз мне повторять, что мне не нужен кто-то кроме… — Майки перестает говорить, поднимая руки и надавливая на глаза, вытирая подступающие блядские слезы. Разворачиваясь обратно, чтобы не выглядеть слабаком в глазах Блэка, Майки продолжает более хрипло. — Ты ведешь себя так, будто я лишь твоя подстилка. Трогать никому не позволяешь, хотя самому до меня дела нет, пока не приспичит. Мне это надоело, ясно тебе?

— Ты не моя подстилка, мы даже не…

— Да какая разница! — Майк убирает руки, повышая голос, лицо уже красное, хотя в темноте не различить. — Поцелуи тоже считаются. Какой ты… дотошный.

Майк продолжает идти.

Блэк рядом.

— Ты не моя подстилка.

— Да, я уже понял, — бурчит Майки, пытаясь успокоиться, но не получается, — для тебя поцелуи не считаются же. Интересно, кто я тогда вообще для тебя? Парень с проблемами, который всегда рядом ошивается?..

— Нет, ты не понял меня… — Блэк хочет взять его за руку, но Майк дергается от панка, как от лавы.

— Не трогай меня. Свали куда-нибудь, как обычно.

— Давай просто поболтаем.

— Поболтай головой с обрыва, — Майки шмыгает, и видит впереди знакомое старое здание, на втором этаже которого находится лофт. Не обращая больше внимания на Блэка, Майки идет «домой».

Блэк следует рядом молча. Майки все равно.

Они поднимаются вместе, на лестнице Майк перешагивает некоторые ступеньки через две-три, чтобы хоть немного вырваться от Блэка вперед. Но панк перешагивает через четыре и снова рядом. От него не отвязаться.

Майки шумно открывает дверь лофта, пытаясь оставить Блэка позади и закрыть его снаружи, но Блэк перехватывает отвертку (прим: как мы помним, дверь на отвертку у них закрывается) из рук Майки, и Майк сдается, двигаясь к дивану.

Стив выходит на шум с кухни, которая ограждена разукрашенной картонкой от общей гостиной, и с ложкой фисташкового мороженного смотрит на пришедших.

— А где третий придурок? — спрашивает Стив, отправляя мороженое в рот.

— Надеюсь, что не пошел бросаться под поезд, — ворчит Майки. — А вообще, спроси своего волче.

Стив смотрит на Блэка, но тот лишь качает коротко в ответ головой и садится возле Майки на диван. Стив плавно уползает обратно на кухню, в которой, впрочем, продолжает все прекрасно слышать.

— Майк. Пожалуйста. Просто разговор. — Блэк редко просит.

— Я уже вроде сказал, что тебе нужно сделать, — Майки отворачивается от панка, скрещивая руки на груди.

Блэк вздыхает и остается сидеть рядом, опускаясь на спинку дивана.

— Ты знаешь, что ты не моя подстилка.

— Да задолбал ты, в третий раз уже, — продолжает ворчать Майк, а потом разворачивается. — Что-то помимо этого ты говорить умеешь? Нет? Может, скажешь, как зовут ту шалаву, к которой ты все время уходишь? Чем она лучше меня?

Блэк молча смотрит в ответ. Майки рядом, он устал и почти плачет, хотя не замечает этого, он больше не красный, но зато покраснели глаза. Он сидит на коленях на диване, лицом к Блэку, и пытается найти в холодных, кажущихся такими безразличными, глазах, ответы на свои вопросы. Но Блэк молчит, а его глаза ничего не говорят.

Белобрысый панк поднимает руку к щеке Майки, поглаживая большим пальцем уголок его губ.

— Шалава к которой я хожу, моя мать. Не думаю, что тебе нужно с ней знакомиться или что-либо знать о ней.

Майк хмурится и смотрит Блэку в глаза, но не видит лжи или фальши. Только усталость, привычный холод и… потребность? Что-то похожее на то, что было в глазах Ренди сегодня. Только хорошо скрытое.

— Ты сказал, что ушел из дома в детстве, — Майк отводит взгляд, чувствуя себя неловко, и все еще обиженно, но менее рассерженно.

— Да. Но это не значит, что у меня нет родителей.

Блэк опускает руку на шею, нежно массируя позвонки подростка.

— Наверное… но разве ты поддерживаешь с родителями контакт?

— Нет. Мне приходится поддерживать его с матерью, так как отец умер, а кроме меня, оплачивать ее лечение и навещать больше некому.

Майки замирает.

Повисает тишина.

Майк выдыхает.

— Почему ты не рассказал раньше?

— Сказал же, не твои заботы, моя мать не тот человек, с кем бы можно было вести знакомить своего парня, — Блэк приподнимается с помощью свободной руки выше, а потом наклоняет голову, сталкиваясь осторожно лбами с Майки.

Майк чувствует чужое теплое, почти горячее, дыхание на своем лице, замечая, что оно больше не несет так ужасно сигаретным запахом.

— Я не спрошу, ты и не расскажешь, да? — устало улыбается подросток. — И много у тебя таких «темных тайн прошлого», которые мне не следует знать? Я хочу узнать их все.

Блэк усмехается, ероша волосы Майки и быстро целуя в щеку.

— Мне стоило учесть, что ты такой любопытный.

— Да, тебе бы стоило, — игриво соглашается Майки, а потом толкает Блэка в плечо, чтобы тот лег обратно на спинку дивана.

Майки перекидывает ногу через Блэка, взбираясь на панка сверху, тем самым оказываясь на его бедрах.

Кладя вторую руку на плечо Блэка, Майк чуть наклоняет голову набок.

— Я могу считать конфликт улаженным, если докажешь, что любишь меня. А еще я хочу сходить к твоей маме с тобой хотя бы раз. Надо же мне знать, в кого ты такой говнюк.

— «Говнюк» — мягко сказано! — кричит с кухни Стив, и Майки посмеивается.

— Ладно. Идет, — говорит Блэк, а потом тянет Майки за ворот к себе, чтобы поцеловать.

Властно.

С нажимом, с укусами за нижнюю губу.

Требовательно и претендуя выжать из поцелуя максимум возможного. Майки понимает, как поцелуи Блэка отличаются от поцелуев с другими.

Блэк хватает сильно за бока, оставляя потом на нежной коже синяки.

Блэк не боится кусать, оставлять метки и трогать везде. Где дозволено и нет.

Но Майки нравится это.

Нравятся горячие руки, гуляющие по всему его телу, нравятся, как клыки, словно волчьи, зажимают тисками кожу, а потом отпускают и зализывают так нежно и медленно, что самому хочется выть как волку.

Сзади раздается кашель, и Майки отрывается от Блэка.

— Не на этом диване, — просит или требует Стив.

И Майки послушно скатывается на диван с бедер Блэка, чувствуя легкое смущение за то, что Стив застукал его таким… вульгарным? Красным, с чуть припухшей нижней губой, на которой еще блестит чужая слюна, с лохматыми волосами и расширенными зрачками, как у наркомана.

— Сменим локацию? — грудь Майки быстро вздымается, и он все еще красный и взбудораженный, смотрит на Блэка.

И, конечно, панк просто не может ответить «нет».

Блэк встает с дивана, поднимая Майки за руку следом, и ведет их обоих в сторону ванной, что находится за пределами лофта, но все на том же втором этаже — в конце коридора, в отдельной небольшой комнате.

Словно сбежавшие преступники, они бесшумно и осторожно крадутся до ванной. Соседей нет, но Майки все равно чувствует, как бьется его сердце при мыслях, что его с Блэком могут застукать за таким моментом.

Блэк открывает дверь и пропускает Майки первым, щелкая в это время по выключателю (и кто придумал делать выключатели снаружи?). Заходя следом, запирая дверь, Блэк, как всегда, грациозен и точен в своих движениях.

Он толкает Майки к раковине и успевает закусить ухо, оттянуть его, а затем лизнуть, после чего тянет за края кофты подростка, снимая ее через голову, даже не расстегивая. Майки не жалуется, только поднимает руки. Следом с него стягивают футболку, а руки Блэка уже расстегивают пуговицу его джинс.

Майк кладет свою руку поверх рук Блэка, тем самым приостановив панка.

— Я сам, — негромко вздыхает Майки, — включи воду.

Блэк молча повинуется и отходит, ловко настраивая воду в душе той температуры, которая была бы комфортной им двоим. Не отходя от душа, Блэк снимает джинсовку, кидая ее на закрытую крышку унитаза, а следом стягивает футболку и джинсы.

Майки более медлителен, ну, или он был слишком увлечен наблюдением за чужой спиной, отчего только-только успевает расстегнуть пуговицу и ширинку, когда к нему возращает свое внимание панк.

— Ты как моя бабушка, — по-доброму закатывает глаза Блэк, стягивая с Майки его джинсы.

У Майки вертится на языке что-то на подобие «ты тоже занимался с ней в душе…»

Но Майк уверен, что это было бы слишком неуместно и глупо, отчего закусывает язык и предпочитает промолчать, поднимая поочередно ноги, когда джинсы оказываются на щиколотках.

— Знаешь, обычно тебя раздеваю я, — Майки смотрит на рельефный, но не слишком, пресс, нехотя поднимать взгляда на чужое лицо. Хотя Майк уверен, что у него самого лицо уже все красное, если считать, как он склонен к румянцу.

Блэк проводит рукой по его груди, и Майк вздрагивает.

— Не было такого.

— Было, раз шесть, когда ты приползал вдрызг пьяным, — Майк вскидывает головой, припоминая те не самые лучшие моменты. А потом он резко закрывает глаза, закусывая щеку, только чтобы сдержать вырывающиеся из рта «похабные» ноты.

Блэк усмехается и продолжает играться, как щеночек, с соском Майки.

Панк наклоняется ближе к подростку, одновременно кладя вторую — свободную руку на плоский живот. Майк сильнее закусывает губу, вздыхая.

— Хей, может в душ? Мне холодно.

— А по мне, ты красный, как рак.

И все же Блэк тащит его в душ.

Это не самый чистый и приятно пахнущий душ, да и ванная. Ну и вообще, все это здание — не самое подходящее место для «таких» игр, но… у них все равно уже нет других вариантов.

Майки встает под теплые струи, что совсем малость горячее идеальной температуры. Блэк пристраивается рядом. Душ маленький даже без завышенной жалкой шторки, поэтому, Майки ощущает всем телом, насколько тело парня — его парня, горячее воды из крана.

Руки Блэка обвивают его, они, как змейки, ползают по груди, играются с сосками и спускаются непозволительно низко.

Майк пытается следить за своим дыханием какое-то время, но постоянные поцелуи и терзания его шеи, губ, ключиц, просто показывают фак попыткам Майки с его дыханием. Вода стекает по плечам и спине согревая, пока Блэк так горячо согревает Майки спереди.

В какой-то момент Майки разворачивают спиной. Он не сопротивляется и блаженно вздыхает, когда прижимается лбом к прохладной кафельной плитке.

Что-то теплое и твердое скользит по ягодицам Майки, и подросток вздрагивает, сжимая руки, которыми держался за стену, в кулаки. Опуская одну руку вниз, и пытаясь посодействовать, нащупать… Майки прерывают, перехватывая его руку и отводя за спину, оставляя в этом положении. С рукой за спиной неудобно, и Майки приходится сильнее прогнуться в спине.

— Не нужно. Просто расслабься.

И Майки слушается. Слушается, ибо крышу сносит от этого голоса, а от пара, заполнившего ванную, и нехватки свежего воздуха, просто кружится голова.

Хочется запечатлеть в памяти каждое мгновение, каждое прикосновение.

Майк впитывает все, что испытывает, как губка, боясь что-то упустить.

Блэк темно и сладко терзает его шею, а его пальцы гуляют по животу Майки. Рука Блэка спускается ниже и обхватывает член, набухший от возбуждения. Чуть грубая и мозолистая от уличной жизни кожа рук ласкает и ходит вверх-вниз, а Майки, кажется, совсем забывает, что такое дышать.

Поворачивая голову набок и теперь прижимаясь к холодной стене щекой, Майки приоткрывает рот. Вздохи срываются на тихие стоны, которые не удается сдержать. А Блэка эти стоны только больше раззадоривают.

— Пожалуйста… — просит Майк. Его взгляд уже расфокусирован, а член болезненно набухший.

Блэк отпускает его руку, которую держал за спиной, и хватает за загривок. Майк держится за кафель и поднимает голову к потолку, ближе прижимаясь к парню своим телом. Блэк мучительно медленно проходит пальцами по головке, играясь с ней, как с игрушкой, после обхватывая член Майки снова полностью рукой и начиная двигать ей быстрее и быстрее.

Поцелуи и укусы в шею, обжигающе горячие прикосновения и стоны Майки.

Майки кончает на кафель, а теплая вода сразу смывает следы спермы со стены.

Хочется упасть и засмеяться, но Майки этого не позволяют, разворачивая и впиваясь в губы.

Томно и нежно. Требовательно и безнадежно пленительно.

От нехватки дыхания, Блэк прерывает поцелуй, но не отстраняется, продолжая тяжело дышать в чужие губы.

— Я люблю тебя, — произносит Блэк.

И Майк верит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Marry Me, Bellamy» - название одной группы(?) (слушайте на свой страх и риск~)  
> **- Отсылка к Сайлент Хилл (прост захотелось уточнить хех)


	4. «Уличный кот по кличке Ренди»

/суббота, квартира Хамато/

 

Раф остался сидеть на семейном потрепанном диване в неком трансе, пока не услышал хлопок дверью в коридоре. Этот негромкий, но резкий, как точка после очень важного предложения, хлопок, привел Рафаэля в чувство. Лицо Майка со слезами в уголках глаз и оскорбленное, униженное выражение лица только-только растворилось перед глазами.

Как часто говорят потерпевшие в дешевых детективных сериалах и фильмах о случившимся: «Все произошло так быстро…». А ведь и правда. Вся драм-сцена началась и закончилась всего за пару… секунд? Рафаэлю показалось, что именно секунд. Слишком быстро, чтобы понять, переварить и успеть среагировать. Но кто же знал, что одна очередная шутка в сторону Мега-шутника их семейства закончится таким неожиданным поворотом.

Спустя минуту или две осмысления произошедшего, до Рафа все же дошло, что его брат убежал на улицу, где темно (и вообще ночью в мегаполисе очень опасно), а все из-за него.

Раф не успел встать с дивана, как, видимо на хлопок дверью или криков, из своей комнаты вышел Донни. Худощавый, высокий, вечно бледный и потрепанный, будто его переживал ксерокс, а перед этим смачно укусил вампир.

— Что случилось? — красные от неотрывной и долгой работы за компьютером глаза смотрели на Рафа также неотрывно и внимательно, будто он сейчас очень важная головоломка.

Но Раф совсем не знал что ответить, только его растерянный взгляд и тупое «ээмм» вышло вместо ответа.

Донни вздохнул, скрещивая руки, и чуть опустил голову.

— Ладно, думаю, я позову Лео.

Донни уже хотел развернуться, как Рафаэль быстро поднялся с дивана, хватая брата за кисть руки, спрятанную в длинную вязанную кофту.

— Нет! Нет, нет, — Раф ослабил хватку и убавил децибел в своем голосе, чтобы «мать-наседка-Лео» не дай бог не прибежала на подозрительные звуки выяснять, кто в чем снова оплошал, — Дон, зачем Лео? Я сам могу разобраться, ты же знаешь. От Лео будет меньше толку, он только время отнимет…

— Время для чего? — Донни чуть прищурился, не нравилось ему все. Чутье подсказывало, что в этот раз было что-то большее, чем очередная небольшая ссора после «неудачной» Майковской шутки. — Раф, что ты сделал?

Что он сделал? Всего лишь был идиотом.

— Слушай, я не знал, о-кей? Я… я просто хотел отплатить ему той же монетой, правда, он задрал уже со своими тупыми… неважно. Я не знал, что этот бестолковый все так воспримет и… Черт, это же была шутка! Понимаешь?

Картинка в голове Донни постепенно начала складываться.

— И как именно ты подшутил над Майки?

Но Раф снова замялся и, боже, Донни показалось, или их никогда не краснеющий (даже во время усердного занятия спортом) брат покраснел?

— Раф.

— Я не знал, что Майк гей.

Раф проговорил четко и быстро, и даже чуть сжался, словно ожидая удара или подзатыльника.

Донни знал, что когда-нибудь это произойдет и не в лучшей форме. Это, конечно, отлично, что ему Майки открылся уже год назад, и вообще, даже поверхностно делился своим «опытом», но другие не знали (хотя Донни был уверен, что догадывались, ну, кроме Рафа, разумеется).

Удрученно вздохнув и потерев пальцами уставшие глаза, что так и хотелось закрыть хотя бы на пару минут и дать им отдохнуть, Донни посмотрел тупоголовому двойняшке в глаза.

— Думаю, ты и сам уже понял, но скажу. Идиот.

— Я знаю, гений, ты лучше подскажи, как безболезненно все разрешить, — Раф облегченно выдохнул (теперь Дон в курсе и должен помочь) и пошел обратно сесть на диван. Ноги после «веселого» вечерка не держали совсем и тряслись, как у старушки.

Донни последовал примеру Рафа и сел рядом.

— Я частично слышал, как вы ругались.

Раф искоса глянул на брата.

— И? Что еще скажешь, Шерлок?

Донни снова потер глаза. Линзы, что были сейчас на глазных яблоках, словно песок или стеклянная крошка царапали и причиняли адский дискомфорт.

— Скажу, что ты сильно расстроил Майки. Можно было высказываться помягче, гомофоб вонючий.

Раф приподнялся.

— Эй! Я не…

— Я знаю, — прервал Донни, — но было обидно, правда? А теперь вспомни, что ты сказал и соотнеси, как было обидно Майки. Я слышал не все, но, кажется, ты назвал членов лгбт мерзкими?

— Да я, что, знал?! Я не знал, что Майки… аргх, — Раф упал обратно на спинку дивана, закрывая лицо руками. — Дожили… этот радужный прайм крутят по всем каналам, втирают про равенство всех «наций», и слова против не скажи, растерзают.

— Не бубни, это честно, что у всех людей равные права.

— Какие же это равные права, если мои права на оскорбления «радужных» почти ущемили? — Раф посмотрел на Донни.

— Это не ущемление… — Донни понял, что это бессмысленный спор (по крайней мере сейчас) и решил его не продолжать. — Знаешь, Раф, тебе не помешало бы просто стать немного добрее. Может тогда ты перестанешь собачиться со всеми, как собака с кошками.

Раф хмыкнул. Донни надеялся, что двойняшка учтет его замечание хотя бы в ближайшем будущем.

— Надо пойти за ним, как думаешь? — сказал Раф то ли своей совести, то ли Донни.

— Думаешь, ты сможешь его найти? Майк всегда хорошо прятался, да и, я уверен, у него немало секретных местечек в городе. Вряд ли ты его найдешь, если он сам этого не захочет.

— Черт…

— Но ты можешь попытаться улучшить ситуацию.

— И каким же образом?

Донни достал свой телефон из кармана и протянул брату.

— Позвони. Если он не отключил телефон, то должен взять. На меня же он не обижен.

Раф чувствовал, что его ждет провал. Словно плачевный исход игры уже горел ярким «Game Over» перед глазами. Но попытать удачу все же стоит, верно? Найдя в контактах брата Майки, который на аватарке улыбался (кажется, это фото было сделано в Центральном парке летом), Раф болезненно и осторожно нажал «вызов» и включил громкую связь.

Но не те гудки, не тот неживой голос, сообщающий, что абонент недоступен. Это провал.

— Ничего страшного, он еще может вернуться, — Донни в знак поддержки положил руку на плечо Рафа. — Но все же я расскажу Лео обо всем.

Двойной провал.

~~~  
/воскресенье/

Удивительно или нет (хотя Раф предчувствовал, что так будет), но Майки не вернулся домой даже к утру.

Донни рассказал о ситуации Лео, а тот в свою очередь, конечно, как пай-мальчик, доложил все отцу из лучших побуждений. Хотя Раф не винил Лео и в какой мере сам понимал, что все рано или поздно дойдет до отца (и скорее рано, чем поздно). Но сказать, что отец был счастлив узнать новости о ссоре Рафа с Майки и об уходе последнего из дома на ночь глядя, конечно же, невозможно. Рассерженный, чуть хмурый и так и говорящий «я в тебе разочарован, Рафаэль» взгляд будет сниться Рафу в кошмарах еще долгие недели.

Но даже этот взгляд не сравнится с теми кошмарами, что приснились этой ночью Рафу, когда он случайно задремал.

Проснувшись в поту в своей кровати, лежа поверх покрывала и на противоположную от подушки сторону головой, Раф сел, спустив ноги к прохладному деревянному полу. Голос Майки из кошмара, говорящий: «Это все ты» — все еще фантомно звучал в ушах. Рафу стало страшно и у него практически задрожали руки от панической мысли «а что вдруг…?».

Вдруг тот кошмар из сна может случиться по-настоящему. Или, еще хуже, уже случился.

Встав с кровати, Раф направился из комнаты, по пути бросив взгляд на электронные часы на полке. Время уже утро.

Конечно, Майк уже вернулся. Должен был. И спит у себя в комнате, в обиду заперев дверь.

Выходя из комнаты, Раф услышал бурление чайника и легкий аромат кофе, который затянул парня на кухню.

— Проснулся? — это был Лео. Как всегда в выглаженной футболке, в чистых (идеально чистых) серых домашних штанах, но, к своему удивлению, Раф заметил, со взъерошенными волосами и усталым (совсем немного) взглядом.

Пройдя на кухню, Раф решил налить себе тоже кофе, чтобы не уснуть и не вернуться в мир кошмаров, где всегда случается что-то плохое.

— Вроде того… — Раф сел напротив, — а Майки…

— Еще не вернулся, — Лео допил кофе и встал из-за стола, ставя чашку в посудомойку. Убрав чашку, парень остановился у столешницы возле плиты. — Отец звонил ночью в полицию, после четырех утра, хотел сообщить об пропаже.

— И что сказали? — от противного нетерпения и вины у темпераментного ссадило в груди.

— Сказали ждать два дня, а потом, если не объявится, уже сообщать, — Лео вдруг замолчал и то ли от усталости, то ли от бессилия и злости, сжал губы в тонкую линию. — Знаешь, Раф, я, правда, надеюсь, что через два дня мы весело посмеемся над произошедшим, а не пойдем писать о пропаже в участок.

И Лео ушел, оставив Рафа со своими мыслями наедине…

~~~

Было бы глупо ожидать, что, не явившись домой ночью или утром, Майк вдруг объявится к вечеру следующего дня. Но Раф, как маленький ребенок (хотя уже вроде взрослый) продолжал твердить Донни, который весь день ошивался рядом, что Майки придет, и Донни еще потом будет просить прощения, что не верил. Но Донни только грустно улыбался и в который раз повторял, что хорошо, если так и будет.

— Выходные коту под хвост, — пробурчал Раф в подушку Донни, лежа у него на кровати, пока сам Донни что-то набирал на клавиатуре.

— Это не первые выходные, которые ты посылаешь коту под хвост.

Раф повернул голову налево, чтобы хмуро посмотреть на двойняшку (кстати, кто вообще придумал, что двойняшки обязательно похожи? они с Донни совсем разные. разве что глаза немного похожи, да черты лица отдаленно).

— Эй, — позвал Раф, — ты же умный. Может ты, ну, знаешь, можешь найти Майки как-то через телефон? Или по камерам… уверен, он точно засветился на камерах магазина, где продают те сырные шарики. 

— Раф, я просто умный, а не Тони Старк, — Донни оторвался от компьютера, разворачиваясь в кресле на колесиках, — у меня нет нужных программ отслеживания, и следящих устройств по всему городу. И вообще… знаешь, твоя идея не такая бредовая.

И Донни развернулся обратно к компьютеру, начав набирать что-то очень усердно, а после с прищуром вглядываться в экран.

Раф заинтересовался и поднялся, останавливаясь возле брата. На экране был Нью-Йорк и люди-муравьи. Вид был свысока и обхватывал всего одну улицу.

— Это пятая Авеню? — Раф нагнулся поближе к компьютеру, — думаешь, Майк проходил там? И как ты это узнаешь?

— Легче, Раф, — Донни щелкнул что-то мышкой, — мы проверим несколько главных улиц. На какой-то Майк точно засветится, так мы узнаем, в какую сторону он пошел.

— Да, но эта камера разве не в реальном времени пишет?

— Это онлайн-веб камеры, пишут в реальном, но если знать как, то можно отмотать их к нужному времени. Подожди.

Раф покорно ждал, постукивая в нетерпении пяткой по полу.

Камера на пятой Авеню — вчера. Как раз время, когда Майк ушел, и в гостиную пришел Донни.

— Ничего не видно, — колко заметил Раф.

Донни приблизил ракурс и нажал быструю перемотку. К сожалению, там ничего не было, и Раф предложил проверить остальные камеры. На третьей по счету камере у высотки — в противоположной от «5-Авеню» стороне мелькнул в сумерках оранжевый огонек. Донни приблизил на максимум и подождал, пока качество стоп-кадра перекодируется в «hd». Тогда картинка прояснилась и стало понятно по силуэту, оранжевому джемперу и волосам, что это Майки. Вряд ли кто-то еще столь похожий проходил именно в это время на этой улице. Таких совпадений не бывает.

— Это Майки, Раф, — Донни показалось, что Раф завис, как его старый компьютер, потому что он пялился на экран и никак не реагировал. — Слушай, мы можем показать это отцу, полиции будет проще найти Майки, если мы покажем им это…

— Нет.

— Что «нет»?

Раф резко отмер и собрался выйти из комнаты Донни.

— Я все это заварил, я и найду его.

Донни хотелось закатить глаза или стукнуть Рафаэля свернутым журналом хорошенько.

— Жизнь тебя ничему не учит, да? Нельзя идти одному! Ты не знаешь, сколько времени займут поиски, уже вечер, Раф. Хочешь, чтобы мы и тебя потом в розыск объявляли, когда какой-нибудь «трезвенник» в темном переулке решит научить тебя уму-разуму?

Но Раф упрямо вышел из комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь. Донни знал, что нельзя оставлять все на произвол судьбы, но и снова вмешивать Лео, который доложит все отцу, было бы глупо (пока что). Закрыв веб-камеры Нью-Йорка, Донни взял телефон, чтобы написать смс-ку брату.

От кого: Вы  
У тебя полтора часа. Потом я применяю Лео. 

 

******

Ренди шел вперед так долго и так погружено в себя, что сам и не заметил, как пришел куда-то. Малознакомые окрестности (хотя на вид весь город одинаковый) чем-то отдаленно напоминали Сонную Лощину. Так же тихо, небольшой туман (или это слезы застыли в глазах?) и мрачно. Пугливо мерцающие уличные фонари и непривычное отсутствие машин на проезжей части. Ренди решил, что забрел в какой-то старый спальный район (слишком тут воняло сырым грязным бельем и собачьей мочой).

Это забавно и отчасти иронично, но, ведь, когда-то Ренди сам жил в таком угнетающем районе, где, что не неделя, то убийство. Передоз от наркоты, убийство из-за пьянства, суицид в общей душевой на втором этаже… Не самое лучшее место проживания для ребенка… Но мать Ренди не могла позволить себе большего, ведь сама была из того же падшего «сорта».

Рэнди вспомнил пугающие безжизненные глаза матери, когда пришел как-то домой со школы. Ее тело валялось, как селедка, на полу возле кровати, а из руки торчал шприц. Вся рука от локтя посинела, губы посинели… казалось, что его мать неживая, а просто сшитая из мешка из-под картошки кукла, в которой напихали сырых кишок свинячьих и прочих мясных отходов, которые не подошли для употребления.

Не сдержав истеричный смешок, Рэнди ускоряет шаг, перебегая пустую улицу на красный, и сворачивает на другую улицу. Тут чуть светлее и менее зловонно. Вдали железобетонный мост через небольшой пролив.

Пойти на мост кажется панку заманчивой идеей, и он, конечно же, идет на него. Без мыслей, без повода, просто идет вперед, как светлячок на свет. Как моряк на зов нимфы. Как наркоман на иглу.

Внутри все скачет, беспрерывно, рандомно, непонятно. То вверх, то вниз, то наперекосяк. Рэнди правда не понимает большую часть времени, что за взрывы ракет и галактик происходят внутри него каждый день. Он просто…

Мама говорила ему, что он расплачивается за ее грехи. Но это нечестно. Неправильно. Будь у Рэнди возможность выбирать, он бы выбрал другое.

Но он выбрал лишь однажды. Выбрал и ушел из дому.

После чего никогда больше не осмелился вернуться, хотя бы раз, чтобы просто сказать в лицо падшей матери, что он смог! Смог встать с колен, стать кем-то, а не просто телом для битья и унижений.

Рэнди не замечает, как перекидывает одну ногу через бортик моста. Поручни из железа очень холодные, почти жалят кожу рук, заставляя ее примерзнуть. Холод под руками похож на могильный. Похож на холод в той жалкой квартире, в которой он жил в детстве. На холод одиночества. Этот холод будто говорит ему: «Постой! Подумай!».

Но разве Рэнди когда-то выбирал?

Внутри все больше скачут черти, а в груди все зудит от сдерживаемого истерического смеха. Но Рэнди не хочет смеяться. Хотя, по правде говоря, он сам не знает, что именно хочет. Может… чтобы все закончилось?

Вторая нога оказывается по другую сторону моста. И вот он — панк в старой, потрепанной одежде, стоит вольной птицей на мосту, держась за ледяные поручни, ощущая себя свободным ветром.

— ЭЙ! Придурок, ты что задумал?

Незнакомый пацанский голос из-за спины заставляет Рэнди отложить свой «роковой шаг» для человечества. Поворачивая голову направо, панк видит, как к нему довольно быстро приближается какой-то «бэд-бой». Сначала Ренди даже показалось, что это Блэк. Но… пфф… конечно. Этот белобрысый пес сейчас отжимается со своим Майки где-нибудь на кожаном диване.

Рэнди никогда не побывать на месте Майки или Блэка.

— Ты нарик, что ли? — незнакомец подходит совсем близко, к спине, так вольно и уверенно, а после перехватывает Рэнди под руки, словно они на Титанике.

Рэнди чувствует резкий аромат одеколона от чужой одежды и тепло за спиной.

— Нарик, — хмыкает, улыбаясь, панк, и поворачивает голову, чтобы разглядеть лицо «принца», пришедшего ему на помощь, — это даже издалека заметно, конфетка?

— Завались, пока не двинул, — Раф тащит, напрягая свои мускулы, горе-суицидника обратно на мост.

Рэнди цепляется парню за шею и безвольно повисает, позволяя себя вытащить из-за ограждения. Когда оба тела оказываются на одной части моста, Раф отпускает руки и панк с гулким комическим «бум» падает на бетон.

— Какого хуя?!

— У меня тот же вопрос, — отвечает Раф, ероша волосы и присаживаясь на корточки перед лицом парня с копной розовых волос. — Эй, феечка, не мое дело, почему ты решил проветрить свой котелок таким изящным способом, но ты случаем не видел невысокого подростка с рыжими волосами?

Кошачья улыбка расползается на лице Рэнди, и он благодарит сучку-судьбу всей душой, после чего открывает рот, чтобы ответить:

— Что, запал на Рыжулю?

Рэнди вспоминает рассказы Майки об семье, в частности об братьях, и, конечно, что-то да его котелок еще варит. Вероятно его братишки решили начать поиски. А судя по блядскому характеру, это, должно быть, Рафаэль собственной персоной. Боже, какая честь.

Но Раф поднимается и хмуро разворачивается.

— Ясно с тобой, нарик чертов…

— Эй, да постой, Шварценеггер, — сидя на бетоне, махает рукой панк, но это не оказывает никакой реакции. — Да, Рафаэль, блять, стой.

Раф застывает, его как током прошибло. Он разворачивается и подозрительно смотрит на панка.

— Откуда ты знаешь, как меня зовут?

— Да у тебя на лице написано, дебил, — Рэнди знает, что «Арнольд» теперь никуда не уйдет, поэтому позволяет себе медленно и грациозно подняться на ноги.

Раф подходит ближе и хочет повторить более «ясно» свой вопрос, но панк его опережает.

— Я знаю твоего брата.

Этот панк протягивает свою пыльную от бетона руку Рафу и улыбается, смотря своими карими глазами с широкими зрачками прямо в душу. Рафаэль теряется и отвечает на рукопожатие, чувствуя, какая у этого нарика ледяная рука (долго он на улице шатается?).

— Приятно познакомится, Раф, перед вами Ренди собственной персоной...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> это забавно, что Раф - собака (как назвал его Донни) встретил Рэнди - кота (как зову его я). Собака с кошкой нашли друг друга :)


End file.
